


只是一个噩梦

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 我流哨向，哨兵米x向导加，骨科
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	只是一个噩梦

马修时常梦见阿尔弗雷德孤独地死去。他跪在茫茫的沙漠中央，沙尘暴让他什么都看不清楚。阿尔弗雷德就躺在他的面前，眼睛紧闭着，胸口处的血液汩汩流出。但无论马修做什么，不管他是大声呼救，还是企图用衬衫给阿尔弗雷德止血，都没有用。他只能感觉到阿尔弗雷德的心脏停止跳动。

然后他就会惊醒。他坐在黑暗中，意识到刚刚只是一个梦。

而阿尔弗雷德会被他惊醒，黑夜里两个人对视着。

“怎么了，马特？你又做噩梦了吗？”

马修自从弄丢阿尔弗雷德之后就经常做噩梦。那时候他们都还不到十岁，那时候他也还姓琼斯。他被母亲叫出门跑腿。他本想和阿尔弗雷德一起去，但母亲对他说：“抱歉，马修，今天你可以一个人去吗？”于是他听话地攥着钱出了门，回来之后他才知道阿尔弗雷德被圣所的人带走了。实际上他早有预感，毕竟阿尔弗雷德觉醒的时候他就在一旁。他紧张地抓着阿尔弗雷德的手，看着他的亲弟弟因为感官忽然觉醒，外界刺激太强而痛苦地倒在地上。他那个时候吓得不知如何是好，蹲下来紧紧抱着阿尔弗雷德，希望自己有什么办法可以帮他。但阿尔弗雷德被带走之后就消失了，仿佛从未存在过一样。他那时候就经常在梦里见到阿尔弗雷德，他在森林里迷路了，或是茫然地在谁也不认识的城市街头里走着。

两年后，母亲收到通知说阿尔弗雷德在训练过程中出了意外死亡。母亲带着马修离开了家。那时候马修的梦便变成了死去的阿尔弗雷德。枪击、从高处坠落，几乎每一个夜晚马修都从噩梦中惊醒。

即便如此，马修在十七岁觉醒之后，抱着一丝虚无的希望加入了军队。又过了三年，他终于在塔和阿尔弗雷德重遇。他作为一个新人向导，加入塔后接受了评估，很快媒介就替他找到了合适的配对哨兵。他和阿尔弗雷德见面的时候，马修愣住了，而阿尔弗雷德看起来一点都不惊讶。媒介离开了房间，让他们两个人自己相触一会儿。

“嘿，马特，好久不见，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你也觉醒了。没想到你改了姓。妈终于离婚了？”

马修告诉他在他离开家之后没过多少年，母亲带着他离开了家，两个人换了姓，切断了和过去的一切联系，像是用另一个人的身份活着一样。阿尔弗雷德只是沉默地听着。他觉醒之后接受了评估，因为能力出众被分配到了秘密部门，再也没能回家。上司一直试图给他找到合适的向导，但他们都难以控制阿尔弗雷德的精神，阿尔弗雷德不得不勉强以高剂量的向导素维持理智。

马修第一次走进他的精神图景的时候，发现阿尔弗雷德和媒介人说的并不一样。媒介人告诉他他配对的哨兵非常拒绝对方进入他的精神图景，但阿尔弗雷德没有拒绝他。他们两个人一起漫步在沙漠上，太阳仿佛要烤焦人的脖颈。阿尔弗雷德吹了一声口哨，一只白头鹰飞了过来，停在了他的肩头。

“你的精神体是什么？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“他一定不会喜欢这里的，”马修说，“是一只海狸。”

让他们意外的是他们虽然许久不见，虽然精神体并不是那么相称，他们仍旧配合得很好。也许是天生的默契，又或者是阿尔弗雷德对他出于本能的信任。马修从来没有在阿尔弗雷德的精神图景里遇到任何障碍——虽然他的海狸并不算很喜欢阿尔弗雷德的沙漠。

他们结合的那天晚上，马修看着阿尔弗雷德：阿尔弗雷德比他更早进入圣所，长年的训练让他们两个人的面相并不像儿时那样相似。阿尔弗雷德的面部轮廓比从前更加清晰。马修的手指拂过阿尔弗雷德的胸口、手臂，橄榄绿色的制服下是阿尔弗雷德紧实的肌肉。他手在阿尔弗雷德的心脏处停了一下。

“怎么？哪里不对吗？”

“不是，”只是太久没有感觉到他的心跳了。这个时候马修才会意识到他们实际上是在母亲的子宫里共享了将近十个月的双胞胎，也许那个时候他们心跳的节奏会趋于同步。母亲曾经在他们两个人打架的时候抓着他们的手说，别打了，你们两个人可是还没出生就认识的兄弟了。阿尔弗雷德会反驳说“可是我根本就不记得那时候的事情”，母亲用手指戳了戳他的胸口，“你这里记得。”

“你没和他们说我们是兄弟，”马修说。

“你不也是。”

马修用力地吸了吸鼻子，能闻到阿尔弗雷德身上的有点像迷迭香的信息素的味道。阿尔弗雷德朝他笑了笑，张开双臂抱住了他。

他们甚至没有来得及躺到床上。两个人一起滑倒在地板上。马修可以感觉到他后背的木地板有一些凉。阿尔弗雷德亲吻着他的锁骨，右手与他的左手十指相扣。他紧紧握着阿尔弗雷德的手，右手顺着阿尔弗雷德的腰滑到他的小腹，然后是大腿内侧。他隔着裤子轻抚着阿尔弗雷德发热的性器。他听见阿尔弗雷德唇间漏出了一声呻吟，左手解开了马修的皮带，把他的裤子和内裤一起往下拽。

一根手指伸进了马修的体内。些微的刺痛感让马修落下了眼泪。马修只觉得自己混身发烫，烫得没有办法思考。他凭借着本能扭动，抓着阿尔弗雷德的衬衫领子，想把他拽到和自己紧紧贴在一起，想要碰到他的嘴唇，想要舌头缠绕。当第三根手指进入他的时候，阿尔弗雷德找到了他的敏感点。他的呻吟声再也无法克制了。情欲是卷走他的理智的海浪。他对上了阿尔弗雷德的眼神，但他无法读清那双天蓝色的眼睛里隐藏的想法，因为阿尔弗雷德终于凑上来吻他，齿间残留着薄荷口香糖的味道。马修的舌头想要探到更深处，但反而在阿尔弗雷德的攻势下败下阵来。明明马修才是向导，他才应该是入侵对方领地的人，但阿尔弗雷德轻松地占有了他所有的理智。现在他只想让阿尔弗雷德标记他，拥有他，证明从此以后他们只需要彼此。

阿尔弗雷德松开了他们握着的那只手，伸向了马修的阴茎。马修可以感觉到阿尔弗雷德粗糙的皮肤，指尖的茧摩挲着他，伴着身后的刺激，他只觉得自己仿佛被人抛向空中。他呻吟着，扭动着，几乎是要祈求阿尔弗雷德给他更多。白色的液体很快涌出。在他还没来得及喘一口气的时候，他只感觉身后忽然一空，然后阿尔弗雷德进入了他。他伸手环住了阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，让阿尔弗雷德几乎紧紧贴在他的身上。

“标记我，”这句话在他断断续续的呻吟声中流了出来，飘进了阿尔弗雷德的耳朵里。他感觉到阿尔弗雷德头凑到了他的耳边，舌头开始舔舐他的耳廓和耳垂。他抖了抖，顺从地抬起头。阿尔弗雷德放过了他的耳朵，凑到了他的后颈处。马修感觉到后颈有一些刺痛，那是阿尔弗雷德在用自己的信息素标记他。紧接着他感觉到阿尔弗雷德开始猛烈地抽动，沉重的喘息声在他的耳边。他又落下眼泪，直到阿尔弗雷德开始吻他的颧骨。他配合地轻轻扭动着腰，阴茎又一次膨胀起来。最后阿尔弗雷德释放在他的体内，而他的精液又一次喷到了他们两人的衬衫上。

“我不会再弄丢你了，”马修在阿尔弗雷德耳边轻声说。

“怎么了，马特？”阿尔弗雷德又问了一次，他的话一下把马修从那些梦和回忆里拽了出来。

“没事，只是做了个噩梦，”马修说。

“又是梦见我死了吗？”阿尔弗雷德笑了，“放心，我可没有那么容易死。”阿尔弗雷德也坐了起来，轻吻马修的睫毛，“我可不会那么轻易把你让给别的哨兵。”

马修伸出手，抚摸阿尔弗雷德的胸膛。那颗心脏依旧在用力跳动着，甚至因为马修的触碰跳动得更快了一些。阿尔弗雷德也抓着他的手，两只手合在一起，一起感受着阿尔弗雷德的心跳。


End file.
